The present disclosure relates to a peripheral equipment control device and an information processing device having the same.
Recent years have seen rapid sophistication of information processing devices such as PCs (Personal Computers) and game consoles. These information processing devices each include a high performance CPU (Central Processing Unit) to transfer a large amount of data to a variety of peripheral equipment and process acquired data.